Megan Wong
This article is about Megan Wong, a character in the mother daughter book club series. Appearance and Personality Megan has black, shoulder length hair. She starts out as a popular snob, but towards the end of the first book and the rest of the series, she is friends with the rest of the book club (Emma, Jess, Cassidy,). Because of this, she acts much nicer than she was before. Megan loves designing clothes and wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. Early Life Emma states that Megan was once her best friend. They would play together and design clothes for their Barbies. Then, in the 4th grade, Megan ditched Emma for the Fab Four (Becca Chadwick, Ashley, and Jen), wanting to become more popular and deciding that the Fab Four was better than Emma. Biography Book 1 In the first book, Megan is part of a group of popular girls called the Fab Four. When her mother signs her up for book club, Megan is unhappy because she planned to go shopping the day of book club. There, she often makes fun of everyone by calling Jess "Goat Girl" and making fun of Emma's clothes. Later, Megan along with the rest of the Fab Four audition for the school play, all wanting the lead role. When the results come in, the Fab Four isn't happy with the roles they got. Then, they decide to play a prank on Jess, who got the lead role. After that, Megan has a talk with the book club, claiming it was just a joke, but no one thinks it's funny, especially Jess. She then apologizes and then appears to act nicer. Then Megan is given a choice, she could stay with the Fab Four or become friends with Emma, Jess, and Cassidy. Without hesitation, she chooses Emma, Jess, and Cassidy. A few days later, the entire book club goes on a trip to New York. There, Megan is given an opportunity to design clothes for a company called Flashlite. Megan's mom says it's OK. Biography Book 2 In the second book, Becca and her mother join the book club, and no one is happy about it. Later, Megan's friends notice that Megan still hangs with Becca, Ashley, and Jen (now called the Fab Three). Megan says she still hangs out with them because they still understand each other and all like almost the same things. One day, Megan's mom handcuffs herself to a tree as part of a stunt to protest taxes against Half Moon Farm, a farm owned by Jess and her family. And later, Becca gets mad at Emma for something she did to her, and writes about this in the school newspaper, but signs it with Emma's name. Megan believes Emma wrote the article and avoids talking to her, Jess, and Cassidy. Becca confesses at the school field trip and then everyone starts arguing. Megan tells everyone to shut up, and suggest they try being nicer to each other, which everyone agrees on. Then the book club tells Becca, Ashley, and Jen about how they are trying to raise money to save Half Moon Farm. The Fab Three says they need to come up with something better, and suggest a fashion show. Everyone agrees to it, and then they begin planning, with Megan being in charge of desgining the outfits. At the last minute though, Megan gets nervous and hides under a table. Everyone tries to get her to come out, but Megan doesn't, claiming she is worried no one will like her designs. Megan finally comes out, though, and the fashion show is a huge success, and they raise enough money to save Half Moon Farm. But then, Cassidy's mom's boyfriend(Stanley) proposes to Cassidy's mom, and she says yes, which makes Cassidy upset, and she claims Megan is the reason this happened, due to her wearing the dress she designed when Stanley proposed. They make up at the end of the book. Biography Book 3 In the third book, Megan is upset over the school uniforms. Megan along with the rest of the book club is assigned a pen pal in Wyoming. No one except Emma likes this idea. Megan's pen pal is a girl named Summer, who loves making quilts. When the book club goes to Wymoing to meet their pen pals in person, all Summer talks about is quilts, and it annoys Megan. She is later surprised when Summer gives her her speical Story Quilt. Megan says she can't accept it because she knows how much Summer loves that quilt, but she insists and Megan finally takes it. The trip to Wyoming starts out not so well, but in the end, turns out to be something the book club shall never forget. Biography Book 4 In the fourth book, Megan starts a fashion blog, and it becomes really popular, although some people don't like it when Megan posts pics of them on her blog. Eventually, Megan's mom forces her to delete the blog because she had been getting phone calls of parents threatening law suits. When Emma's family moves to England for a year, the book club makes a business called "Pies and Prejudice" to earn enough money to buy Emma a plane ticket to visit them. Later, the book club ends up visiting Emma in England, and they meet Annabelle, a mean, spoiled rich girl who they like to call Stinkerbelle. Biography Book 5 In the fifth book, Megan and the rest of the book club does a Secret Santa. They are all assigned someone to buy a gift everyday for one week, and Megan gets Emma. There ends up being a mix up in the presents and everyone gets the wrong stuff, stuff they don't like. Megan is the only one who still gets good stuff (although the stuff she gets ends up being for Becca). When everyone reviles who got who, the girls are confronted by Becca, who claims she knows no one likes her, and wishes she never joined the book club. The mothers tell the girls to work it out, and when they do, Megan and the rest of the girls figure out there had been a mix up, and also realize Jess's little brothers, Dylan and Ryan, mixed up the gifts. So to get back at them, they make the mom's think they played a prank on the guest they bought with them. Biography Book 6 In the sixth book, the book clubs Wyoming pen pals come visit. On her almost birthday, Megan's parents get her a cat, which Megan loves and names Coco. Then Megan's grandmother, Gigi, walks in with a French girl named Sophie Fairfox (Annabelle's cousin) and says she will be staying with them for a while, which Megan doesn't like, especially after her cat begins to like Sophie better. During spring break, Megan goes to Paris with Gigi. She meets up with her boyfriend, Simon, which she doesn't get to see often because he lives far away. Megan also works on her once-deleted blog, which was brought back when Flashlite asked her to. The trip seems great until Sophie's grandfather proposes to Gigi, and she accepts. Megan is unhappy with the thought of having to be related to Sophie. Eventually, the book club tells Sophie they do not like her, and they are overheard by Sophie's grandfather. He says he can see Sophie is not wanted, and says he'll take her back to France (where she lives). The book club feels bad and apologizes to everyone. The wedding is on, and it's a success.